Christmas Lights
by TurquoiseShine
Summary: How does Iris, Cilan, Cress, Chilli and Ruby spend Christmas? HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


"**Christmas Lights"**

_Christmas night, another fight_

_Tears we cried, a flood_

_Got all kinds of poison in, poison in my blood_

"Cilan can I help you put up those Christmas lights?" Iris asked her faithful boyfriend. He smiled kindly like he always did.

"Of course Iris." And with that Iris climbed the ladder to reach the lights better, since she was always smaller, being 5 foot 3 and all. Cilan was currently putting up small light bulbs of different colors like red, blue, green, orange, etc. in the windowsills of the restaurant where he was working at with his two twin brothers.

Iris had to be careful not to fall, she admitted to be afraid of heights, but that wasn't going to stop her. She wanted to help Cilan decorate the restaurant with Christmas ornaments since she didn't like to stand there helpless watching her boyfriend do all the work.

Axew popped out of her purple mane of hair to help Iris hang the lights together with his tiny little dragon paws. "Thank you Axew." She said and Axew cooed in response.

After a while of hanging up the lights, Cilan climbed down the ladder and stood a few feet away to marvel at his work, Iris getting down moments later.

"Wow. It looks nice! Don't you think Iris?"

"Yeah…"

_Took my feet to Oxford Street, trying to right a wrong_

_Just walk away those windows sing_

_But I can't believe she's gone_

Some local bystanders were in complete awe at how the lights stood brightly on the restaurant. They even complimented Cilan. And the green-haired teen being the gentleman that he was, even invited them inside for dinner but they declined politely.

"You're too kind, Cilan." The older man told him.

Iris smiled lovingly at how her boyfriend interacted with the local people. This was one of the reasons why she loved him so much, never had she met someone as kind and gentle like Cilan.

And she didn't expect Ruby to creep up behind her and hug her waist. "Eek!" She squealed uncharacteristically. But as soon as she saw who it was she hugged her friend back.

"Iris! You gotta see the Christmas tree that me and Doofus made!" Ruby said as dark blue eyes shined excitedly.

"Yeah sure…Besides I'm freezing out here." Iris said sheepishly. Of course, being afraid of the cold and she didn't like winter at all. She was only out in the snow because she couldn't bear to see Cilan putting up the lights all by himself in the cold.

The two made it inside just to see Chilli smiling goofy-like at the Christmas tree Ruby was beaming about. And of course she was right, the Christmas tree stood proudly at the center of the dining room (odd place to put it there) while it shined with different elegant tiny ornaments such as a Pikachu holding a gift, stars, Poké balls, etc. The only thing missing was something to put on top.

Chilli smirked seductively at Ruby, quirking his eyebrows. "You know…I ought to put you on top of that tree." He said, with a tinge of enticement in his tone of voice.

Ruby looked at him oddly, as if he had grown two heads or something. "What do you mean Doofus?"

"Because you're an angel to me."

_When you're still waiting for the snow to fall_

_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

Iris strolled through the empty streets of Striaton, shivering in the cold. She cursed herself for not bringing a jacket, since she was always wearing her oddly cream-colored dress, the only thing keeping her warm being the pink leggings that stopped till her knees. That was until she heard a familiar voice.

"Iris!"

Iris turned around and faced Cilan, smiling at her as usual.

"I didn't know where you were going but…I brought you a jacket. I didn't you want you to catch a cold."

She accepted the jacket with gratitude. "Thanks Cilan." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek, gaining a few blushes out of her boyfriend.

"You…You're welcome." He stuttered.

"Do you want me to accompany you? I'd do it gladly." He offered.

"Of course." She said, still smiling.

And Cilan smiled back, entwining his fingers with hers, and continued walking down the streets holding hands like the enamored couple they were.

_Up above candles on air flicker_

_Oh they flicker and they flow_

_And I'm up here holding on to all those chandeliers of hope_

_And like some drunken in the city_

_I go singing out of tune _

_Singing how I've always loved you, darling _

_And I always will_

Ruby blushed at the comment that Chilli just made about her being on top of his Christmas tree. And Chilli decided to take advantage of her nervous state by making fun of her, like he and Ruby always did. He chuckled while Ruby glared at him. "S-stop! That's not funny!"

"Yes it is. Boy you look so cute when you're mad." He said, smirking devilishly. She playfully punched him in the arm. "Well it's not and don't smirk like that." She said while continuing to glare at him.

After a while of laughing he gave up and grabbed Ruby by the chin. "Just kiss me." And with that Ruby stopped glaring and looked at him surprised. She scoffed at her boyfriend. "And why should I do that?"

Chilli motioned for her to look up. She did and was genuinely surprised when she saw his Pansear hanging by the tree holding mistletoe by the mouth.

She chuckled. "Oh I get it." Chilli smiled and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend passionately on the lips.

_Oh when you're still waiting for the snow to fall _

_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

_Still waiting for the snow to fall_

_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

Eventually after some gentle coercing from Cilan, some local bystanders agreed to come inside the diner to have some food (courtesy by Cilan and his brothers). The townspeople were in awe once they were inside the restaurant. Everything was decorated as if it was a Christmas party, but the one thing that truly stands out was the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the dining room.

"Wow, the Striaton Trio never ceases to amaze me…" one of the town folks said, which was an old man.

Cilan turned to face the middle-age man, smiling sweetly. "Why thank you. Would you like some ham?"

The old geezer grinned goofily. "Gladly."

Cress arrived shortly in his usual waiter's attire (just like Cilan and Chilli with their respective bow colors) and started handing out a big package containing the pork chops made out of Emboar meat and gave it to the old man.

And soon all the townspeople inside the building accepted the food both Cress and Cilan were offering and left whilst wishing them a merry Christmas eve.

_Those Christmas lights_

_Light up the Streets_

_Down where the sea and city meet_

_May all your troubles soon be gone_

_Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

Iris gazed at the snow, propping her elbows on the windowsill from inside the diner. She appeared to be lost in thought, just enjoying the tiny little snowflakes that adorned the environment. She sighed in contentment. It was around 10pm and she was still waiting for Christmas Eve so she could go and open the gifts they brought by the Christmas tree.

_Only two hours and a half…_She thought.

She heaved a sigh again, gazing at the snow.

_Those Christmas lights_

_Light up the streets_

_Down where the sea and city meet _

_May all your troubles soon be gone_

_Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

Ruby creeped up behind Iris' back again, this time failing in scaring her. She turned around to face her best friend. Ruby grinned sheepishly. "Hi."

"Hello." Iris greets back.

"What ya doing?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, just looking at the snow."

Ruby looked at her weirdly. She cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you hated snow."

"I never said I hate the snow." Iris defended. "I just said I hated the _cold_."

"But you were outside." Ruby pointed out. "You were with Cilan earlier."

"Yeah because he looked exhausted from putting up the Christmas lights. So I wanted to help him."

Ruby shrugged. "Hmm…Seems fair enough."

The two decided to not say anything for a while, not even realizing that time was passing by quickly. By that moment it was already nearing eleven 'o'clock.

"Say...Ruby?"

She moaned in response. "Mm?"

"Do you know how much hours left for Christmas?"

Ruby pulled her wrist to her face, checking the time. "It's…11:01 pm."

Iris beamed. "Oh my Arceus! Only one hour left!"

Ruby chuckled amusedly. "You sound like a kid that believes in Santa."

Iris smiled at her. "I do believe in Santa. I always have but Cilan thinks I'm crazy sometimes. He always thinks he knows the logic behind everything but I ignore him. He can be a pain sometimes." She said.

One of Ruby's dark blue eyes twitched. "You…believe…in Santa?"

Iris glared at her friend. "Yeah...So?"

Now it was Ruby's turn to tell her friend: "Iris…You're such a kid."

_Oh Christmas lights_

_Light up the streets _

_Light up the fireworks in me_

_May all your troubles soon be gone…_

Chilli bounced up and down like a five year old on New Year's Eve. "Hey guys it's time! Time to open the presents!"

Cilan looked back at his brother. "It's time?"

Chilli scoffed at him. "Yeah…You're supposed to say _It's Opening Presents Time! _Like you always do."

Cress chuckled behind his back. "Oh the irony."

As if on cue, Ruby walked down the stairs alongside with Iris as they arrive shortly at the main diner of the restaurant.

"Time for what?" Iris asks excitedly.

Cilan smiles at his girlfriend. "Time to open the presents." He explains.

At this Iris imitates Chilli by bouncing up and down excited. "Yay! I've been waiting for this all day long!"

Cress chuckled amusedly at her child-like behavior, even though she was only fifteen years old. "Let's begin then."

Cilan grabbed a small one that was wrapped in green and red gift wrapper. "It says from Ruby for… Doofus."

Chilli got up from his seat. "Oh that's for me." He grinned.

He took the gift, said his thank you to Ruby even though she was half-glaring and half-smiling at him.

He teared the wrapped part open, revealing a nice red long t-shirt with a fire symbol on the middle. His eyes immediately lit up. "Oh it's so cool! Thanks Ruby!" And with that he pecked his girlfriend on the cheek, gaining an instant noticeable blush on her cheeks. "Y-You're welcome." She said, motionless.

Cilan picked up another gift from the large heap of presents beneath the tree. It was wrapped in an orange wrapper with Pikachu figures all over and it was rectangular shaped. "It says from Iris for…me?" He chuckled, opening the gift. It turned out to be a small Pansage Doll. His eyes gleamed at the sight of it and immediately hugged Iris, planting kisses on top of her head. "Thank you Iris, I love you so much!" He said.

Iris could only smile timidly at him, already used to her boyfriend's loving antics.

This time Ruby picked a gift. It had a purple wrapper with star figures on it. "Oh the feeling's mutual. This one is from Cilan to Iris."

Cilan released his girlfriend but still held her from the waist, whilst Iris grabs the gift and opens it rather quickly. It revealed to be an Axew doll. She giggled. "I think we read both of our minds." She said to Cilan. "I love it."

Cilan smiled back. "I'm glad you do." And with that they kissed for about three seconds before separating. Ruby looking away in slight disgust while Chilli nudged her in the back.

Cress picked up another one wrapped in plain blue. "This one is from Chill to…Yours truly." He grinned. He opened it and it turned out to be a new tie for his uniform, it was sky blue with Panpours embroidered on it. "Oh…nice." He said. He turned to his hot-headed brother. "Thank you, Chilli."

Chilli saluted him, while grinning like a dork. "You're welcome, man."

The bluenette noticed a big one wrapped in orange. "Oh this one is for you Ruby. It's from your boyfriend."

Ruby yanked the present out of his hands. "Haha gimme it."

She opened it roughly but quickly. It was an elegant, red halter top dress with a plunging neck line. Her dark blue eyes popped at the sight. She then looked at Chilli who was currently rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. "Ehehe…I thought it would look nice on you. I hope you wear it one day because I chose it for you." He said, his face matching his hair color. Red.

Ruby dropped the dress and ran for her boyfriend so she could hug him, surprising Chilli for a moment before they both fell like a heap on the floor. "Oh thank you Doofy! I love it!"

Chilli smiled lovingly at his girlfriend. While Iris _awww_'ed at the two lovebirds on the floor. After a few seconds they both reluctantly stand up from the floor.

The rest of the night went pretty well, all of them, Ruby, Iris, Cilan, Cress and Chilli opened their presents surprised at what they managed to receive and get. Iris got a hot yellow bikini from Ruby while Ruby got an army green bandana with a Poké ball symbol from Iris.

Cilan received a pale blue button-up shirt from his brother Cress, while Cress received a watery-scent like perfume with the name _Aqua_ from Cilan.

The gift that Cilan received from Chilli was rather odd; it was a dark green Speedo. He looked at it amusedly, wondering how he would look wearing it and his girlfriend Iris would just blush imagining it in her head. While Chilli received a fiery-scent like perfume called _Heat_ from Cilan.

They all hugged, laughed and thank-you'ed each other at all the different gifts they receive. The time passed by quickly nearing at around 2 am in the morning.

Chilli yawned and motioned for his girlfriend to come sleep with him while Cress was already going up the stairs to his own bedroom, leaving only Iris and Cilan at the dining room.

Iris hanged onto her boyfriend's long sleeve. "Cilan before we go to sleep, can we go see the lights outside for a moment?"

He smiled tentatively in response. "Of course my dear."

With that they went outside, holding hands and beamed at how all the Christmas lights were on, making the streets shine like a halo in the middle of the night. All the Christmas lights were on and they were still fireworks in the sky, showing glittery images of popular Pokémon faces like Oshawott, Pikachu, Snivy and Tepig.

Iris laid her head onto her boyfriend's shoulder and watched how the sky lit up in different colorful patterns. She turned to Cilan and said. "Merry Christmas Cilan."

He smiled back, lovingly. "Merry Christmas Iris." And then he kissed her on the forehead.

_Those Christmas lights keep shining on…_

**Happy Holidays everyone! Merry Christmas! Even though it's too late hehe…sorry about that. I was supposed to post this yesterday so you could enjoy reading it on Christmas Eve but I had a Christmas dinner to attend to T.T But still…Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! :D**

**By the way the song is called Christmas Lights by Coldplay. I suggest you go on youtube and search for that song. It's very peaceful like the famous song Silent Night but Coldplay style of course! xD **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! :D**

**Happy Holidays Pokémon fans!**

**~Andy**


End file.
